


edge of town

by boyslightup



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Sex, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Content, gotta love them, stoner boyfriends y'all!!, they hotbox han's car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyslightup/pseuds/boyslightup
Summary: Han and Luke smoke some weed in Han's car at an ungodly hour.





	edge of town

**Author's Note:**

> hello i wrote this in one go in a car ride around a city when the gps fucked up and i'm lovin' it so i hope u like this too!

As you'd expect, the stars look gorgeous when it's one in the morning and you're on the edge of town, but they're not exactly easy to appreciate when your vision is nothing but haze.

It's a Tuesday night, and Luke's meant to be home. He hopes to god that neither of his parents have walked into his room, but his phone hasn't blown up so he assumes they haven't. He doesn't have a text from Leia, either, so he's all in the clear.

"Get off your phone," Han says, looking down to Luke scrolling through his feed. "or someone's gonna notice us," He's trying to roll as he speaks, not at all making eye contact with Luke, too busy trying not to be embarrassed by ending up with a shitty joint.

 

Luke rolls his eyes and clicks it off, putting it next to the gearstick. He clatters a lighter as he picks it up, hand cupped around the end of his joint as he sets it alight. This is far beyond his first of the night, but the smoke still feels dry and scratchy with heat when it's on it's way down his throat. He regrets that the pair of them didn't bring a bong instead of last minute rolling, but neither could be bothered going to that much effort for a weeknight.

Han's snatching it from Luke's lips after a drag or two, taking a breath and then blowing the smoke into Luke's face.

"Hey why'd you take my--" he squints his dry eyes, which is really quite saying something when they're both sitting in a weed-scented cloud. A smirk's pressed against his lips until Han's passing the joint back. "Oh come on, you're rolling your own!"

"Yeah but yours is already lit, and you're going to get way too stoned if you smoke much more--but I'll let you off the hook with this one." He keeps rolling, "Me on the other hand? I ain't stoppin' any time soon if that's what you're askin'."

The radio crackles away, drowning the smooth exhales with classic rock that is of course only played at this ungodly hour. Neither Han nor Luke are entirely there anymore, Luke being all smiley and dreamy whilst Han's sitting back and the weed just keeps on coming and coming. God, even though they've been smoking together for months, Luke still gets shocked by how much pot it takes for his boyfriend to get properly fucked up.

“Not too mouthy tonight, are we, kid?" Han says between drags and puffs of smoke.

 

Oh shit. Luke realises he's so far out of it that he's forgetting to open his mouth, something which is ever so out of character. All he manages is a smiley "mmhmm" and then Han's letting him finish what he's deeming Luke's final joint of the night.

"That's it kid," Han's smiling, and he presses a kiss to Luke's dimple. He's snatching the ashen end and crushing it on his dashboard. "You ain't gettin' any more stoned, not on my watch." He's glad he's stoned enough to deal with Luke's version of stoned enough, and now he's looking at Luke's whose chin in his hand with the bubbliest grin he's ever seen. "Yes?"

Luke's giggling through his grin, and it's more than clear that his smile is not going to disappear any time soon. Not to Han's surprise, he barely manages a word. "I feel good."

"You don't say," Han leans down to kiss him square on the mouth and then he leaves a peck on his nose, "You're beautiful." He kisses Luke more, and he can't tell if he's tasting weed on himself or Luke.

With Han's mouth now at his neck, the haze he's living in spreading through him, and just general goodness, Luke's feeling beyond great. He knows exactly what Han wants, what he's probably wanted all day, and he harbours not a single objection. Han is generally just great, but stoned and horny han? At times like this, that version of him is perfect in every sense of the word.

All Luke manages is a giggled moan, one that just keeps rolling and flooding the air. He's smiling more when Han's whispering in his ear, his voice almost as hazy as the car. "I'd love to fuck you, right here and right now." 

How can Luke resist getting fucked hard by Han, amidst the stars and absolutely stoned? He turns his head and crashes his lips against Han's, not a single bit of finesse to be found (not that it matters, of course). One of his hands is hooked around the back of Han's neck when the other is grabbing his thigh, slowly tracing his touch up to the tension in Han's trousers. 

Han gives up with a kiss-locked moan, and he whispers out a, "Touch me, baby. Please?" His excitement can't wait for Luke's hand to wrap around him, and the time it takes for him to do it is nigh-on forever. In his cannabis induced state, the touch makes him feel like a god. He thinks it can't get any better from the front seat until Luke's manoeuvred himself so he can take Han in his mouth with that smile that still hasn’t left his face. "Hey kid, this ain't fair-" The rest of his voice gets cut off when Luke's swirling his tongue around the tip and slowly taking him in full.

It's not long until they've fumbled into the back seat, trousers out of sight whilst they make out and Han's reaching for the lube he always keeps on hand.

"Han," Luke moans when he's in a dream from the feeling of Han's fingers inside of him, stretching and brushing against his sweet spot. The latter part of that feels more than amazing, and he's panting for more and more. He certainly gets more than he begged for when Han's lining himself up to slowly thrust inside.

 

“I hope you know that I’m gonna make you come so hard tonight that you won't forget it," Han says, something he always says, as he is easing inside and drawing a lip bite from Luke. When he's bottomed out it's clear that Luke's dying for more, his hand reaching for Han’s face with his smile that's now filled with moans.

They fuck slowly for a while, warm breaths and moans fogging up the windows no more than the disappearing cloud they've been sitting in. Their lips are pressed together, parting every time Han bottoms out to release rich moans.

"Come on Han, fuck me. You know you can fuck me better than that," Luke's so pushy yet slow with his words in the hottest way possible, and of course Han happily obliges. It’s slow at first, Han rolling his hips with Luke's legs wrapped around him, heels digging in when he wants it much harder and much faster.

"Gee kid, didn't know you wanted it this bad tonight," Han draws himself out as far as he can without leaving Luke, Luke now frowning, and then he pushes back in as hard and as deep as he can.

Luke's utterly lost from there. His moans are chaos, his nails scraping Han's back. When he thinks Han can't get any deeper, he shouts and pants and moans every time his sweet spot is brushed and he goes further in. People from miles away probably now know Han's name from how loudly he's saying it, and Han's shutting him up with messy kisses.

 

Han stops when despite the kisses, Luke's getting too loud, and he pulls out with tease and a grin. Luke's whining and begging, and Han's now pumping his cock, watching the change in Luke's face when he's feeling a different type of pleasure.

 

Han lets go and then he’s back inside him, his hands pinning down Luke's hips. “You feel so - fuck - good," He's at a brutal pace, one he doesn't usually manage unless he's this rich with need, especially so when the weed’s heightening each ounce of pleasure. He's cursing, and he feels Luke's hand pumping himself beneath him.

 

It’'s good. Way too good. Luke's panting more and he swears Han's purposely hitting that spot he loves. "So close," Luke breathes.

“Come for me, baby. Come - fuck you're so hot - for me," He's watching Luke's eyes roll back and back lift as he comes, and he can feel the hot spurt that's on both of them. He's not far behind, pulling out and pumping himself to release on Luke's belly.

 

They stay there in silence for a moment, catching their breaths. Han kisses Luke's forehead, the tip of his nose and then his lips. It's a perfect moment--boyfriends high and well and truly spent. 

"Enjoy that enough, kid?" Han smiles, almost laughing through his tone.

"More than."


End file.
